starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Zeist Antilles
200 mensajes anteriores Primer mensaje xD Eh, Zeist, ¿puedo votar en los artículos destacados? PD: Primer mensaje xDxD--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 17:18 15 dic 2010 (UTC) Jo Jo que pasada no hay ningún usuario en la Batpedia solo envidius y yo ,si envidius tuvo un pasado wiki fantástico xD. En fin me vuelvo a crear editar y todo eso, por cierto hay una cosa que te quería preguntar en el 8.000 ABY pero se me olvidó xD pensarás que memoria la mía bueno era si tu crees si Starkiller en el poder de la fuerza II és Galen Marek o Galen Marek es que yo creo que sobrevivió, su poder era impresionante , envidius cree que no ,necesito tu respuesta. Próxima misión Maestro...Sugerencia:Conseguir avanzar en el proyecto de el poder de la fuerza ,espera tú estas ¿No? Codicius ,contestame en mi discusión 13:05 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Por favor Zeist, codicius y Seeeeeñor me pidieron perdón por algo, que no sé lo que es, se lo pregunté y no me lo dicen, por favor ayuda, me parece que es algo malo y no se si es incluso vandalismo.--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 17:39 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Starkiller (clon) Hola Zeist, he trabajado mucho en el artículo de Starkiller (clon), así que, ¿lo puedes proteger?--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 10:26 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Categorizar Me pido la M y la A.--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 14:18 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Misión cumplida Ya está, misión cumplida.--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 15:49 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Mensaje a un mamón Le he puesto un mensaje muy obsceno a un **** vándalo, bloquéale eternamente, porfa (tres vandalismos en un día).--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 21:43 18 dic 2010 (UTC) *Ah, proteje los artículos que vandalizó, por favor: Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro, Jabba, Grievous, Han Solo, Palpatine, C-3PO, R2-D2. Perdón por poner eso en su discusión, se que lo que hice está mal, pero el vandalismo aumentó mucho en la wiki y estoy muy nervioso. Ah, Zeist, hoy hablé por teléfono con codicius y Seeeeeñor, me rebelaron lo que pasó, me quitaron una etiqueta y la corrigieron... Pero lo malo es que según codicius hicieron otra cosa (mala) que NO han corregido, por lo tanto, me han hecho vandalismo, o por lo menos codicius, Seeeeeñor tiene un corazón muy puro y sé que es incapaz de hacer eso, u saludo: Darth envidious--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 21:57 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Ya avisé Ya avisé, me dices la siguiente misión, ¿por favor?.--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 22:25 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Vale Bueno entonces hay que escoger una letra y poner los nombres que empiezen por esa letra ¿No? .Si elijo la D valdrían todos como Darth Vader ,Darth Revan ,Darth Malak etc.Si és así me pido la D y la G .Te diré lo que pasa mira seeeeeñor creó yogur y tu lo pusiste en Spaceballs bueno seeeeeñor y yo le echamos la culpa a envidius ,no porque nos diese la gana sino porque ponía yogur editado por envidius no se porque .A lo que iba borramos el mensaje de echarle la culpa y pusimos lo siento sino sabes de lo que hablamos no pasa nada .Es eso y envidius está obsesionado así que no és bandalismo .¿Desconfiarías de mi?xD Codicius ,contestame en mi discusión 11:43 19 dic 2010 (UTC) EU Hello, it was me who edited "Expanded Universe" article. I forgot to log-in. Greetings from Poland! Sky Ossus 16:08 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Darth Avaricious Sobre lo que me dijiste:si tengo alguna duda,pues te doy las gracias por ser tan comprensivo,no tengo ninguna duda así en general,aunque me gustaría que me dijeras si no es molestia como se hace para poner palabras en otro color que no sea el azul como Han Solo en naranja en tu perfil.Un cordial saludo, A ti no te importa 19:52 20 dic 2010 (UTC). Hola!! Hola,soy Avaricious de nuevo.Siento las molestias pero te quiero dar las gracias por enseñarme de todo.Podrías ser mi maestro,por favor.Necesito álguien que me enseñe y me ayude a convertirme en Caballero Jedi.Bueno en fin si no quieres no pasa nada,lo entiendo.En mi perfil en wikiamigos te doy a ti y a todos mis amigos las gracias por ser tan buenos conmigo.Míralo si quieres,contesta vale. A ti no te importa 11:19 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Feliz Navidad Eh, Zeist, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!, muchas gracias por ser mi maestro, espero que tengas un año nuevo feliz y que los "Reyes Magos" y "Papá Noel" (que lo único que es verdad en él es que es papá xD xD) te "traigan" muchos regalos y que te lo pases bien con tu familia y amigos. También quería pedirte "un regalo", me dá vergüenza decirlo, pero, ¿Crees que ya puedo ser caballero?, lo digo porque ya sé hacerlo todo (hasta las referencias), espero ansioso tu respuesta. De nuevo una feliz navidad de parte de Darth envidious.--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 18:58 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Blogs Hola Zeist, felices fiestas. Simplemente comentarte que he habilitado en la portada de forma experimental la posibilidad de crear entradas de noticias para el correcto funcionamiento de la wiki mediante entradas de blog. Para que estas aparezcan en portada simplemente tienen que estar escritos por algún administrador y estar en la categoría "Entradas Star Wars Wiki". Por otro lado, deberíamos consensuar los usos genéricos de las entradas de blog en Foros y blogs. , ya que se está desarrollando en estos momentos una especie de "batalla" mediante votaciones de personajes, que es un tanto irregular, al menos como se esta realizando. Un saludo. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 12:55 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas FELIZ NAVIDAD!!te deseo unas felices fiestas y un próspero año año nuevo a ti y a tus seres queridos.Puede que en estas fechas tan señaladas consigas 10000 ediciones,quien sabe.En fin,Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo!! A ti no te importa 13:43 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Muchísimas gracias Muchísimas gracias por ser mi maestro,ya firme en lo que me mandaste.Si hay algún problema avísame Si me puedes encomendar misiones las haré con mucho gusto.Haría lo que fuera por ser Caballero Wiki. Un cordial saludo,tu fiel aprendiz, A ti no te importa 19:15 26 dic 2010 (UTC). Graciashhhhh tío Gracias Zeist, montemos otra fieshta por mi premio xD, voy a intentar terminar la lista de cosas que tengo que hacer de páginas sin salida.--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 20:46 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Zeist!! ya lo hice Zeist ya hice lo qe me mandaste,he escogido la Y (yayax)-criaturas de endor,lo he copiado de Wookieepedia,si hay algún error avísame,pero creo qe está bien,si está bien me pones la 2ª misión please A ti no te importa 21:15 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Misión cumplida What is thy bidding, my master?.--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 21:56 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Un problema Zeist!!Tengo un problema en Wookieepedia no tiene plantilla aunqe yo se hacerlo,jo!! A ti no te importa 22:50 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Ayúdame!! Ayúdame please,ah enhorabuena 10000 ediciones A ti no te importa 23:03 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Ya está!! ya lo hice,creo qe está bien,ponme la tercera si está bien please A ti no te importa 23:20 26 dic 2010 (UTC) "K" sin categoría Hice la "K" completa de sin categoría,me aburría jejejej A ti no te importa 12:17 27 dic 2010 (UTC) 1 completado Ya hice uno de los siete,está en mi perfil páginas sin salida y tachado,dime si está bien,le puse enlaces,eras,fuentes,apariciones y categorias.Creo qe no había interlinks. A ti no te importa 13:53 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Lo siento no tengo muchas luces!! No entiendo muy bien las cosas,la verdad,eso qe me dijiste sobre las interwikis es el apartado 6- notes and references¿?Si lo es solo necesito eso para completar la 1ª página sin salida. Creo que ya está Zeist,lo copie de Wookieepedia pero le cambie el es de esta wiki por el en de la de ellos y el nombre del artículo en inglés.Dime si lo tengo bien o no. Sí que estaban,si si,pero kiero aprender y así practicaba,Ay ahora qe pereza,me kedan 6 artículos!! Una cosa es obligatorio poner todas las fuentes,apariciones,interlinks,categorías... de los 7 articulos para completar la misión¿? o se puede poner solo una cosa de cada uno¿? A ti no te importa 21:41 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Problemilla con la información de imágenes Puede que sea algo "cazurro", pero me he dado cuenta de que la información de alguna de las imágenes que he subido no es correcta. He tratado por todos los medios de corregirla y son incapaz. ¿Cómo puedo conseguirlo? DV-692 22:45 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Sobre las imágenes Realmente son "cazurro". Mira que no darme cuenta del maravilloso botón Editar que sale arriba. Esta noche me autocastigaré con 20 latigazos. DV-692 22:53 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias Ya se que nadie nace enseñado, y pegándose porrazos es como uno realmente aprende. Te agradezco la rapidez con la que me has contestado. Espero no haberme dejado ninguna imagen. Si descubres alguno, te agradeceré que me lo hagas saber. Lo dicho, gracias. DV-692 23:09 27 dic 2010 (UTC) P.D.: Lo de los 20 latigazos lo decía de broma. Ascenso a Caballero Hola, no he podido revisar las ediciones de los usuarios. ¿Qué tal llevan el tema de la ortografía etc?? Un saludo. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 23:28 27 dic 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:solicitud de maestro Si, a eso me referia (el mensaje me lo enviaste hace mucho tiempo) Lord mauro 17:58 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Premio Me gusta el premio que le diste a envidious, pero es del poder de la fuerza y el odia a muerte a Galeno Marekón (clon) (según él) dáselo de Revan que le encanta.Y a mí tambien me gustaría un premio de Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II ¿Viste lo que aumenté? Una pasada... Venga... maestro Codicius ,contéstame en mi discusión 19:21 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Misión cumplida Zeist, ya está, pero en Anakin vs. Obi-Wan y Adepto sólo pude enlazarlos a dos páginas, no a tres, pero por lo menos algo es algo. Me he fijado en que la serie Legacy está algo atrasada en esta wiki, por cierto, me parece que esta wiki es la más organizada de todas las hispanas.--Darth envidious 23:03 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola ¡Hola, Zeist, felices fiestas! Espero que la hayas pasado muy bien, yo he estado un poco ocupado y por eso he contribuido poco pero me alegra ver que en la wiki han habido cambios bastante positivos y que la productividad ha mejorado debido a nuevos usuarios que veo que dan muy buenos aportes. En fin, espero que estés bien y que te hayan dado muchos regalos, ;) 13:39 29 dic 2010 (UTC) ::¡Jajajaja! Sí, lo de la firma lo hice principalmente porque Darth codicius me había preguntado sobre hacer una firma personalizada... y pues yo le dije que si quería usara la mía como base, y aunque es altamente provocativo como lo he dejado... ¡ja! Existe el libre desenvolvimiento de la personalidad... bueno, ya no deseo hablar más del tema, solo asúmelo con gracia, y si causa alguna controversia simplemente se quita. Con respecto a lo de la wiki, sí, veo que has trabajado intensamente guiando a Darth envidius a muy buenos trabajos... y que hay hasta un premio incluido tengo entendido, pues me alegro mucho que se haya podido llegar a esto a un usuario nuevo y que, mejor aún, ya tenga conocimientos bastante internalizados sobre el funcionamiento de la wiki... ojalá se llegue a eso con muchos otros usuarios. Nuevamente, felices fiestas. Cambiando de tema, no creo que siga editando en Harry Potter Wiki después de agrandar a Bellatrix Lestrange desde hace más de un año... y con el desastre de la última película me ha fastidiado bastante esa historia. Sobre Tron, lamentablemente no he visto ni la nueva ni la original, principalmente porque no acostumbro a ir al cine en esta temporada... aunque vi la original en una tienda de DVDs hace poco y probablemente la compre o la alquile... y sobre Inception, lástima que no he comprado el blu-ray todavía porque no lo he conseguido (Cazzo!). Saludos. 01:34 30 dic 2010 (UTC) Problema Zeist, editando le dí sin querer a Ctrl + Alt para hacer un enlace en el modo fuente, las letras se ven más grandes y si edito, tiene que ser en modo fuente, ¿sabes como se puede arreglar?--Darth envidious 20:33 29 dic 2010 (UTC) *Ya está-- 22:01 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Insultos Hola, Zeist, te informo que los usuarios Darth envidius y Darth codicius se andan insultando constantemente uno al otro de una manera excesivamente vulgar y grosera... como nunca antes, habiendo ya dos comentarios inaceptables (los que yo pude encontrar) en la discusión de Codicius, incluyendo señalamientos a las partes púbicas y llamándose mujer. Pareciera como si hay un romance entre ambos, y por favor pido tu intervención como administrador por lo escandaloso del asunto. Gracias. 21:16 30 dic 2010 (UTC) ::Perfecto. Sé que puede verse como una provocación, pero de todos modos no es igual de explícito ni insultante como lo que han hecho estos dos usuarios, aunque pudiera controlarse, y no te preocupes por lo de la firma que lo acomodo en un santiamén. Lo del rango de Maestro... claro que me sigue interesando. 21:43 30 dic 2010 (UTC) :::Listo, arreglé lo de la firma. Por cierto, todavía no he visto la película de Tron: Legacy, pero compré el soundtrack y me parece muy bueno. Saludos. 22:04 30 dic 2010 (UTC) Perdona Zeist Perdón por lo ocurrido, si vas a banear a alguien házmelo a mí, no a codicius por favor. Sé que no respeté las normas y que lo más probable es que me banees, así que puede que esto sea un adiós-- Zeist!! Me va mui mal el ordenador Me va muy mal el ordenador.Por eso no acabe con la misión aún haber si poco a poco recupero el trabajo atrasado Darth Avaricious 23:21 30 dic 2010 (UTC) Ascensos Pues simplemente tienes que solicitar los ascensos y nos ocuparemos de votar. En cuanto a lo de rollback me parece bien para Maestros, para Caballeros podría hacer que demasiados usuarios tuviesen ese rango. Feliz cambio de año ;) --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 11:43 31 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias Zeist, gracias por no banearme, mil gracias, aprendí la lección, se me olvidó decirte que hubo tres vandalismos, y viendo que son en planetas (tu tema favorito), creo que te interesará arreglarlo. Son en: *Kashyyyk (En los tiempos del Imperio o algo así) *Trandosha (No me acuerdo, pero dicen que los wookiees cagaban allí) *Coruscant (No es un planeta, lo se, jeje, en la parte de transportes) Sólo pido que lo reviertas tú, porque a mí me llevaría mucho tiempo.-- Theme Hola de nuevo, estaba ojeando la wiki de Tron y me gusta mucho el tema que estais usando para la wiki. Creo que a nuestra wiki le ha llegado la hora de actualizar su diseño con motivo del 5º cumpleaños. Creo que algo cómo lo que teneis allí pero con tonos claritos podría quedar muy bien... que te parece? El problema es que en mi editor de plantillas no me da la opción de hacer trasnparencias y ciertas cosas. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 11:58 31 dic 2010 (UTC) :Tuve que irme a comer a la mitad del proceso de diseño XD. Pero bueno, ya se lo que se puede y lo que no se puede hacer. Creo que quedaría muy bien un fondo oscuro. Voy a hacer algunas pruebas y recuperaré el diseño original ;) --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 14:10 31 dic 2010 (UTC) ::La verdad que lo del fondo semitransparente queda interesante pero genera algunos problemas. ¿Estas en msn para poder comentar algunas cosas del cambio? --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 16:20 31 dic 2010 (UTC) Re: De nada thumb|Creo que estaría bien.Bueno Zeist, ¿me puedes poner una misión?, lo último que hice fue expandir Kyle Katarn y voy a terminar la parte de Poderes y habilidades de Revan, en la discusión de Visas Marr, puse que creía que quedaría mejor una imagen, porque es de la cabeza del personaje como solemos hacer. Por cierto, no se si te dijo, pero codicius no puede subir imágenes por un problema del ordenador, es sólo para informarte de ello.-- ~~ Igualmente Yo también te deseo un feliz 2011!!,ya vi que has cambiado tu perfil,está mui chulo pero bajo mi punto de vista necesita un poko de información,en todo caso está muy bien,sale de lo habitual,a veces lo simple aburre. Feliz 2011 Darth Avaricious 12:48 31 dic 2010 (UTC) *Creo que me gustaba más antes el perfil,una sugerencia,puedes mantener ese estilo pero poner plantillas e información,aunque lo más importante no es el perfil si no los artículos que crees.Sin embargo yo me fijo muxo más en mi perfil que en crear páginas. Darth Avaricious 13:44 31 dic 2010 (UTC) Misión cumplida Zeist, ya cumplí la misión.-- Zeist perdona pero ya cumplí la misión que le pusite a envidious: Cree Vost Tyne, aprendiz de Vader, antes no estaba. ¿Qué paso con Star Wars Wiki? Cambió el fondo de Wiki y tu usuario ¿Por qué? Un saludo y perdona Perdón por copiarle a envidious lo de mi discusión pero la firma me la hizo él y le dije que la cambiara pero parece que no lo ha hecho. ¿Podrías hacerlo tú poniendo en vez de Mi Discusión, Fotorreceptores Infobox de Revan Zeist, estoy añadiendo y corrigiendo referencias en Revan, la plantilla se estropeó, ¿puedes arreglarla por favor?, es que he intentado cn todo y no se arregla.-- *Gracias Zeist, me voy a dormir, buenas noches ;)-- Cómo se hace Zeist, creo que yo ya podría ser caballero, ¿la petición de ascenso la hago yo o tú?-- Revan (otra vez) La sección de Personalidad y rasgos, si quieres te la dejo, según la wookieepedia, es lo único que les falta, tienen que expandirla, yo voy a arreglar ahora las referencias, el fallo era que en la plantilla el "}} final" no estaba bien colocado (o eso creo yo, vamos). Bueno, si lo arreglo, me gustaría que ya pusieses la petición de ascenso. En cuánto a Revan, lo quiero mejorar porque es mi personaje favorito, antes fue destacado y me gustaría volverlo a poner como destacado.-- Ya está Misión cumplida Zeist, ya huelo mi ascenso jijiji-- *¿En que página está lo de mi ascenso?-- Problema con los difs Zeist, los difs me van mal, sólo me aparecen unas cuántas líneas, en la tabla sólo habla a partir de afiliación y lo de maestros, parece que no puedo detectar el problema-- Ya está!! Ya hice el artículo General Mohc de páginas sin salida.Es el 2º,dime si está bien. Ah,he visto que a lomejor suben a Envidious de rango.La verdad es que yo soy muy amigo suyo y lleva mucho tiempo loco por ser Caballero.Se lo merece,solo habla de Star Wars y es el que me animó a estar en esta wiki.Tuvo suerte de encontrarse con una buena persona como tú y podrá muy pronto si sigue asía cumplir su sueño. UNA COSA,para las páginas sin salida hay que copiar todas las fuentes,interlinks... que hay en Wookieepedia o solo uno¿? Leia Organa Solo Le escribo para preguntarle si el articulo llamado Leia Organa Solo no deberia ser Leia Skywalker Solo? Darth mauro 13:27 3 ene 2011 (UTC) Rom Mohc Me estás diciendo que no me vale lo que me costó hacer¿? Que tengo que elegir otra página sin salida porque ya existe este artículo 2 veces?¿ No,no es eso Bah,da igual,no me refería a eso,solo quiero saber si las páginas que he hecho (que están en mi perfil tachadas) están bien hechas y como tú eres mi maestro y el que me ha asignado esta misión quería saber si lo he hecho bien. Muchísimas gracias Muchisisisísimas gracias,no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.Si hubiera un premio a mejor persona lo ganarías tú.Aunque Envidious quedaría segundo que es un tío guay también.Jejejejeje. Bueno intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda. Ya está!! Ya acabé la misión.Lo he hecho lo mejor que pude,dime si está bien y pónme la siguiente please.Mira si está bien en mi perfil si lo deseas,están tachadas en mi perfil. Bueno...expando Den Dhur y Gantoris y hay que expandir algo más.¿Cuántos tengo que wikificar y expandir? Creo que ya sé Ya sé el fallo, en una plantilla "C" que estaba dentro de la infobox, estaba un "[[" fuera de lugar.-- *Perdón por el error de traducción Zeist, sé que las traducciones automáticas no están permitidas, yo las hago automáticas, pero las corrijo luego, a mí me es más ráido así, en cuanto a lo del ascenso, lo espero impacientemente y me parece que el día de la Epifanía del Señor (o día de Reyes) ya tendré mi ascenso, me enganché a los cómics de KotOR, por eso estoy expandiendo Zayne Carrick. *Gracias Zeist, jijijijijiji, que bien, perdón por el taco, pero ahora diría si estuviese borracho: Gracias Zeist, ha sido un entrenamiento cojonuuudo. Bueno, gracias, que la Fuerza te acompañe, edito un poco y adormir. PD: Mil gracias PD2: Un millón de gracias, me he emocionado más que cuando me hicieron administrador en la Dragon Ball Wiki, porque en esta wiki ser caballero es algo grandioso con ser administrador en la Dragon Ball Wiki. Nuevo Hola, Zeist, ¿pudieras revisar el artículo de Mee Deechi? Sé que hemos hablado de este tipo de asuntos en varios sitios y que es un tema cansón pero no creo que cueste mucho, y solo si tienes la disposición no te estoy obligando a hacerlo :( PD: Ahora también soy fan de Tron jejeje, y a mi padre también le gustó como a mí. Saludos. 03:23 4 ene 2011 (UTC) Ah,ok No me confundí como dijiste que habías corregido Den Dhur Bueno vale.Manos a al obra. UNA PREGUNTA:¿Si sigo así cuanto tiempo tardaré aproxmadamente en convertirme en Caballero Ya empecé a hacerlo,creo que está bien. Seguiré haciéndolo pero si no es cuestión de tiempo prefiero hcerlo lento pero muy bien Logo Hola, Zeist, perdona la molestia pero ¿pudieras hacerme el favor de ayudarme a crear el logo de esta wiki? No sé si podrás, pero es que la wiki de ayuda de creación de logos está parada desde hace un tiempo. 21:05 4 ene 2011 (UTC) Ascenso Zeist, ya han votado 4 veces, ¿ya soy caballero?-- Fablehaven Hace cosa de una hora cree Fablehaven Wiki, y no puedo subir el logo.¿Me podrias ayudar? Darth mauro 14:17 6 ene 2011 (UTC) Fablehaven: Plantillas Como hago para hacer nuevas plantillas? Darth mauro 18:51 6 ene 2011 (UTC) Ya expandí bastante Ya expandí bastante Gantoris,así vale o tengo que expandir hasta acabarlo¿? Rango Hola, Zeist. Veo que ya existen tres votos a favor de mi candidatura para ser Maestro Wiki, no sé si con esto ya soy Maestro, tengo la sospecha de que falta por lo menos otro más. Además de eso quería hacerte una pequeña pregunta, que vendría siendo ¿qué haría falta para convertirse en Inquisidor? Te lo digo principalmente por lo siguiente: sabemos que varias nominaciones tienen mucho tiempo que no se mueven, lo estoy diciendo simplemente en señalamiento del hecho y no estoy acusando ni señalando con el dedo, pero yo tengo una disponibilidad suficiente como para revisar a corto plazo varias nominaciones y corregir lo que haga falta para que salgan aprobadas. Esto pudiera ser únicamente por un tiempo, mientras se movilizan un poco las cosas, y quisiera saber si lo consideras apropiado, pero algo me dice que probablemente no. Un saludo. 23:59 6 ene 2011 (UTC) Pues siguiente misión Corrijo eso y hago la siguiente misión. Solo corregí los nombres en negro Verás,lo cogí de Wookieepedia y seguro que tiene muchas cosas mal debido a mi normal nivel de inglés y el nombre en la plantilla:No sé,me aparecen cosas raras:widht,css o lo que sea.Pondré la página que voy a crear en mi perfil. Ya lo hice solo que no le puse la categoría porque creo que no existe en español "Tapetes y alfombras" ni "Alfombras y tapetes".Hice Alfombra Huj OK Ya está Zeist,ya puse enlace en rojo y ya puse el enlace en rojo:Alfombra,aunque el artículo de Alfombra Huj ya tenía interwiki,pero en Wookieepedia no y ya se lo puse y puse el nombre a la infobox aunque en la tabla que me diste creo que no venía afiliación,CREO,no se tengo muy mala memoria,aún así se la puse copiada de Wookieepedia.Un Saludo,tu aprendiz, Ya está!! Ya hice lo que me pediste.Me pones la siguiente misión¿? *Ya hice las que aparecían ahí,tanto las que cree yo como las que no.También puse los interwikis de españa de esas páginas en Wookieepedia.Los revisé y creo que está bn todo pero seguro que en algo me olvidé.Si está bien ponme la siguiente misión,por favor. Traslados Vaya un administrador estoy hecho que no se esas cosas XDDD. Muchas gracias. Por cierto, reduje más aún las plantillas de aviso, creo que el texto más pequeño del final no era especialmente útil. Ahora son plantillas más manejables en la nueva skin. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 14:20 9 ene 2011 (UTC) Ya elegí tema Ya elegí lo que me gustaría hacer.Verás,hoy he estado manteniendo una charla con codicius sobre esta Wiki y he visto que tiene que corregir las imagenes que subió.Entonces le voy a ayudar un poco.Si eso vale,yo es lo que quiero.Ayudar a la gente. *Me encanta el premio que le diste a envidious por categorizar.Crees que si sigo así podré alcanzar algún premio o caballero¿? PD:Como no me contestaste en algunas de las preguntas que te hice sobre lo de mi ascenso a caballero.No te agobio más,porque alomejor te sientes...pues eso...agobiado.Tiene que ser difícil.Esque a veces la gente no se pone en la piel del otro.Y YO TE DOY UN OLÉ POR UN GRAN MAESTRO.Sigue así!!! Gracias Gracias,no lo había visto.Te había preguntado que si sigo así cuanto podría tardar MÁS O MENOS,no hace falta que te comas el coco, en convertirme en Caballero y si ves que esté mejorando para que alomejor dentro de poko tenga la solicitud para ascenso o no¿? PD:Exprésate con toda la claridad del mundo.No me ofendes.GRACIAS de nuevo por todo,xD. Una cosa ya empecé a ayudar a codicius.Están un poko mal pero muchas tienen tabla de información.Y tiene que corregir todas en absoluto¿?Esque es un poko vago,y sabe hacerlo perfectamente pero se lo toma todo con tranquilidad y como kiero que se conecte mas pues le voy a ayudar porque así no tiene tanto trabajo que hacer. Ya acabé la misión de hacer lo que te apetezca,he completado y corregido algunas imágenes que subió y ya le he informado de ello editando en el mensaje que le mandaste tú el día 1 de enero.Ponme la siguiente,si no es molestia,mi maestro,Zeist. Te doy las gracias por bloquearme las imágenes asía ya aprendo de mis errores le agradezco mucho a Avaricious que me ayude. Las misiones las estoy cumpliendo pero no me acuerdo en que artículo puse imágenes mal, ¿Me lo podrías decir? Si no es molestia claro. Estoy pensando y creo que es cierto que soy el peor aprendiz que has tenido, si crees que es así dímelo y me voy de Wiki. En serio. Por cierto estoy pensando en poner esta foto para Indiana Jones. Para la plantilla. Tambien te digo que no me nombres Caballero Wiki. Soy el peor. Por cierto para subir la imágen no puedo me puedes desbloquear para enseñartela y luego bloquearme otra vez, si quieres. Creo que ya corregí todas las imágenes pero no estoy seguro ¿Sabes cuales me quedan y las corrijo en un periquete? Por cierto es que me fuí de vacaciones y no tenía WI-FI y no pude corregirlas. Un saludo Maestro. Quería decirte que cuando me nombres Caballero Wiki (estoy siendo un poco pesimista) ¿Si podrías me podrías poner esta imágen? Ah y en mi usuario te pregunto como hago para que me aparezcan diferentes frases como a tí. Tambien ¿Me dejarías poner las imágenes estas que ponías en tu usurio que aparecen al principio de la Wiki. La imágen destacada? Otro saludo Maestro . No encuentro la imágen no se porque pero en Galen Marek, cuando Vader le dice a Galen Al fin el Lado Oscuro es tu aliado Esa imágen